powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited
Master Vile attempted to use the Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, which would have reverted the Rangers into powerless children, but a mysterious field destroyed the Orb before it could be completed, shattering it before Rito could slam it onto the ground and also killing Master Vile. This energy field is later revealed to be the energy of the Zeo Crystal itself, absorbed into Alpha 5's circuits before the Rangers shattered it. This leaves the Rangers in an incapacitated state regardless. While the Alien Rangers defended the Earth in the meantime, the Rangers went to a different point in time to retrieve the Zeo Crystal (a crystal intended for the future king of Edenoi, Alpha 5), which was shattered and scattered to that different point in time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return, the Zeo Crystal was restored and empowered with vast quantities of energy, and its power was used to kill Master Vile's remaining warriors and cover the Earth in a field of energy that prevents future time reversions. Their victory did not last long. Rito and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins, and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers found the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fell into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations, where Zordon, Lady Delta, and Prince Alpha retreated to during the explosion. While celebrating the defeat of the Power Rangers, Zedd's palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth as well, causing Zedd, Rita, and the rest to evacuate and head for the M-51 galaxy. With the prince using the power of the Zeo Crystal, Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Tanya and Adam became the Zeo Rangers, Earth's only hope against the Machine Empire. In addition, the Empire has set their sights on Alpha 5; they want to offer him power, and a place of importance among the Royal House of Gadgetry, for a price: Alpha's friendships with the Power Rangers and Zordon. Mondo's first plan, a divide and conquer strategy, was working, and for the Rangers to succeed, they needed help from the Gold Ranger, Trey, who travels to planets where evil needs to be defeated. With the Golden Power in danger of being lost, they were given to former Blue Ranger Billy, who joined the team as the sixth Zeo Ranger until it was time to return the powers to Trey. Shortly after Trey reclaimed his powers, Rita and Zedd returned and almost blew up the Machine Empire's leaders. Rangers Episode List Season 1 #A Zeo Beginning #Every Dog Has His Day #Back in Pink # #Immortal Combat #Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise #Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5 #Where in the World is Alpha? #Machine King for a Day #The Puppet Blaster #Kid Stuff #Graduation Blues # #Sleeping Alpha #A Few Bad Seeds #The Joke's on Alpha #For Cryin' Out Loud #Alpha's Breakdown #Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers #Instrument of Destruction #Mr. Billy's Wild Ride # # #There's No Business Like Snow Business #It Came From Angel Grove #Interlude With a Vampire #Inner Spirit #A Brief Mystery of Time # #Harmonic Hypnabot #Do I Know You? #A Golden Revival # # # #I Must Save Alpha! #Church Calamity # # # #A Ghost in the Machinder #The Love Robots # # # #Music to my Audio Sensors # # # # # #The Technobot Contest Season 2 # #Master Vile #Tear in the Multiverse # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # #Trust in Me # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 #The Secret of the Crystal # # # # # # # # #An Icy Problem #Honey, I Shrunk Alpha 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Rangers of Many Worlds See Also See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited